


sugar honey iced tea

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Blizzard!, Doyoung is Emotionally Constipated, Doyoung is Sensitive, Jaehyun Big Tease, Jaehyun best boy, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, One-sided hatred, Snowed In, discovery of feelings, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: Ever since Doyoung met the younger male, he’s felt some sort of resent. Somewhere inside of him just felt so upset whenever he looked his way, or was in his presence. Doyoung called it hatred, but Taeyong called him emotionally constipated and that these feelings were actually attraction.He didn’t feel that way towards Jaehyun.
Relationships: Implied Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	sugar honey iced tea

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my first jaedo fic :-)
> 
> once again i suck at writing sexual things n i hope you all can understand it well enough to get what i’m saying!! i feel kinda nervous posting this.
> 
> thanks for the love, i hope you all enjoy :D

Doyoung looks at his watch, sighing impatiently as the last of the students piled onto the large bus for the annual ski trip that the college offered for free for people who were higher ranked in the class, were part of a scholarship, or were in a certain major. It was fairly selectively, hardly any of the time did most people that wanted to go on it ended up going. But this year, Doyoung was lucky. He and two other friends were chosen to go on it, as well as fifty others. It was quite a lot, even though their university was very big.

“Stop worrying so much,” Taeyong says, placing a hand on his shaking thigh, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“We should’ve left five minutes ago-- I can’t imagine who’s holding us up!” Doyoung justifies, “Now we’re five minutes behind and now were going to be late for the reservation…. And then we’ll be put on hold and-”

“And you need to breathe,” Kun then cuts in from behind them, “You’re going to send yourself into a panic attack.”

“Doie, have you eaten today?” Taeyong questions, “You’re shakier than normal.”

Before Doyoung could retaliate, a loud voice erupted the comfortable silence. 

“SAU peeps how’s it fucking going!” Johnny Seo’s annoyingly deep and husky voice made Doyoung roll his eyes. Next to him though, he felt Taeyong shift in his seat.

“Language, Seo Youngho!” Mr. Kim scolded, and Johnny sheepishly shrunk in on himself and whacked Jaehyun, who was trailing behind him with his hands his pockets with a stupid grin on his face. He hates Jaehyun.

He’s stupidly beautiful, nice, and so laid back it irks Doyoung that there isn’t a single flaw that Doyoung could point out. Not only that, but he was also in a band called ‘Two Men and a Car’. Which was started by Johnny, who produced music from his car and eventually made it into something real. 

Ever since Doyoung met the younger male, he’s felt some sort of resent. Somewhere inside of him just felt so upset whenever he looked his way, or was in his presence. Doyoung called it hatred, but Taeyong called him emotionally constipated and that these feelings were actually attraction. 

He didn’t feel that way towards Jaehyun. 

Johnny looks over the bus, and then locks eyes with Taeyong and immediately smiles. The two aren’t dating, but they might as well. All they ever do is flirt-- or, well, Johnny flirts and Taeyong becomes a panicked mess and putty under his touches. 

“Hey, Doyoung, mind if you and I switch places?” Johnny asks nicely, and Doyoung opens his mouth to say no, but Taeyong whacks him harshly.

“Sure…” Doyoung sighs, he grabs his backpack and moves so Johnny can sit next to Taeyong. The small boy is smiling so wide. 

Doyoung looks to Kun, but the seat next to him is already taken by some boy he believes to be Ten. Frowning, he soon realizes that he and Jaehyun are the only ones standing  _ and  _ that the only available seat is in the back of the bus. 

“Looks like we’re seat buddies!” Jaehyun said sweetly. Doyoung squinted his eyes and brushed past him, slumping in the seat next to the window. The other man followed shortly after, greeting other students who offered him as much as a smile.

The trip consisted too much of Jaehyun’s rambling, and Doyoung’s longing looks to Johnny and Taeyong. Taeyong was resting against Johnny’s should showing him something on his phone and occasionally laughing. While lost in thought, Jaehyun nudged him and Doyoung resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“What now?”

“Did you not hear?” Jaehyun asked confused, “The person you’re sitting next to is your partner and roomie for the rest of the trip. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows together.

“What?” 

“We’re going to be roommates-” Doyoung slapped a hand over the brunettes mouth and gave him a cold glare into his eyes.

“I know.” Truthfully, if Doyoung could be anywhere but this trip right now he would. How the hell was he going to spend five days with Jaehyun in the same room? Doyoung pinches the bridge of his nose, he knows he could easily switch with Taeyong if he’s truly uncomfortable with it. However, he might dislike the younger man, but he’s not an asshole. So, he takes a deep breath and looks out the window.

He hears Jaehyun sigh and slump into his seat. Doyoung maybe feels bad for how rude he’s being, because it seems he’s trying hard to get along with him, but Doyoung just can’t shake how flawless Jaehyun is and it peeves him. The good boy, good hearted, wouldn’t hurt a soul type of boy the younger is-- it just pisses him off.

Is that so wrong?

Doyoung decides that he can’t be petty all the time and pulls out his earbuds. He blinks a few moments to think about what he’s about to do.

He puts the left one in his ear and elbows Jaehyun slightly, “Do you like Frank Ocean?”

Needless to say, if Doyoung doesn’t feel a little warm after he and Jaehyun share his earbuds to listen to the sounds of Frank Ocean, he doesn’t think too much about it. 

The rest of the ride goes quietly, the randomized artists now playing after it seems they’ve listened to every Frank Ocean possible now fills their ears, the quietness on the bus from how late it’s gotten since they’ve left. 

Doyoung had to of dozed off at some point, because the next time he woke up, Jaehyun was gently nudging his shoulder.

“Um.. We’re here.” Jaehyun smiles. 

Sighing, Doyoung sleepily rubs his eyes and tugs his backpack over his shoulders. 

“When did we get here?” Doyoung asks, sleep still evident in his voice, “How long have I been out?”

“We got here a few minutes ago, it’s snowing so the professors are saying to dress comfy,” Jaehyun responds, “And you were sleeping on my shoulder for an hour and a half.”

The raven haired boy seems taken aback by the sudden reveal, and gives Jaehyun a nasty look, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were so cute as you slept, I didn’t want to disturb such a cute bunny from his beauty rest,” Jaehyun smiles, and though it’s said innocently, Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up and warmth pool at the pit of his stomach.

“I’m not cute! And I’m not a bunny!” But Jaehyun had gotten up and caught up with Johnny. Doyoung almost burst.

Kun snickered and walked over to him, “He’s being a tease, you know?”

“I don’t want him to!” Doyoung bit back, “He’s so goddamn annoying!”

“Is he annoying or are you just sexually frustrated from his advances?” Ten, the boy next to Kun insists, “I think it’s the latter.” Kun whacks him across the head, but doesn’t say anything to retaliate what he said, just giving him a smile.

“Where is Taeyong?” Doyoung asks, he looks to see his best friend is no longer in his line of sight. Kun purses his lips. 

“Probably with Johnny?” Kun hums, “They are rooming together. And you just know what that’s going to lead to.”

“I’d rather not invision my best friend getting fucked by Sasquatch.” Doyoung replies, and Ten cackles. 

“I-I was speaking of it like they were finally going to date!” Kun stutters, “ **_You’re_ ** a pervert!”

Doyoung smiles, “Am not. You implied it.”

“I didn’t!”

Ten wraps his arm around Kun, “You did, baby. And that’s okay.”

Doyoung leaves them shortly after, trudging off the bus and hoping into what seemed to be a white abyss. He could barely see.

He managed to get to the hotel, where they gave him his key and then he had to walk all the way to the cabin that wasn’t too far, but with the ongoing blizzard it made Doyoung feel like his entire body was going to shut down.

Upon entering the room, Jaehyun was standing in the middle looking as if he was contemplating something. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Doyoung deadpans, and Jaehyun turns to face the raven haired boy with a wide grin. 

“Looks like there’s only one bed,” Jaehyun replies cheekily. He strays over next to Doyoung and drapes an arm around his shoulders, “Too bad am I right?”

Doyoung shrugs off Jaehyun’s arm with a scoff, and grabs a pillow off the bed.

“I’m sleeping on the ground,” Doyoung says, before Jaehyun can speak in protest, he raises his hand, “Don’t say anything. I’m sleeping on the ground.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Jaehyun sighs. It had to of been the rudest thing that Jung Jaehyun has ever said in his entire life. Or, at least what Doyoung has heard him say. 

He decided on ignoring the comment and grabs the blanket from the end of the bed, throwing it next to the pillow. 

“Don’t bother me while I shower and get ready for bed,” Doyoung says, then grabs his backpack and disappears into the bathroom. He can hear Jaehyun sigh loudly. 

Instead of giving his attention to that, he locks the door and slips out of his clothes. He turns the water on, and while waiting for it to heat up, he looks at himself in the mirror. He can at least admit how disgusting he looks. His ribs poked out, his abs that used to be there went flat, his collar bones protrude more than usual, and his face was sunken in. It was all because of exams, he had the tendency to stop taking care of himself the moment his eyes hit the books. 

Luckily, exams were over and he’d be able to catch up on sleep and gain all the weight he lost back. It was annoying how quickly he lost weight, but he supposed it wasn’t always a bad thing. 

Doyoung shakes his head and steps into the now warm shower. He tries to forget the day and just focus on getting ready for bed, but his mind goes elsewhere. 

Somehow, for some reason, he imagines Jaehyun right in front of him, his calloused hands running down his body to tease him, and then the wet kisses that he’d get against his neck, Doyoung whimpers almost at the thought. He almost goes further when there’s an abrupt knock on the door. 

“Doyoung? I know you said not to bother you, but it’s been a while. Are you alright?” Jaehyun said, his voice laced with worry. 

“I’m fine,” Doyoung replies and leaves it at that. He couldn’t believe he imagined Jaehyun doing that to him— how the hell was he going to face him? 

Doyoung quickly finishes up his shower, goes through his skin care routine, then brushes his teeth. He throws on shorts and a t-shirt and swings the door open to see Jaehyun sitting at the end of the bed. 

“You’re done, good, I need to wash my face and brush my teeth,” Jaehyun hums, “You take too long.”

“Maybe I did that o-on purpose,” Doyoung manages, but the meanness doesn’t reach his voice like it used to. He didn’t know what made him think of Jaehyun the way he did. 

Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow, then grabbed his toiletries and disappeared in the steamy bathroom. 

As soon as he closed the door, Doyoung pulled his phone out and messaged Taeyong. 

**_to: taeyongie ❤︎_ **

**_10:34 PM_ **

**_Not a drill, I think I want Jaehyun to_ **

**_fuck me._ **

Within a few minutes Taeyong responded,

**from:** **_taeyongie ❤︎_ **

**10:37 PM**

**LMAOOO WHAT!!!!!**

**I thought you hated him**

**_byeeee johnny saw that and he’s_ **

**_telling jaehyun skfjsjskdjshgds_ **

**_to: taeyongie ❤︎_ **

**_10:38 PM_ **

**_What the fuck! Stop him!_ **

**_from: taeyongie ❤︎_ **

**_10:40 PM_ **

**_lol_ **

The the responses stopped coming in, and Doyoung felt his heart race. He heard Jaehyun’s phone ping from across the room and sprints to it. 

**from: johnny boy!**

**10:41 PM**

**doyoung wants ur dick**

Before he can do anything the bathroom door opens and Doyoung deletes it and jumps away from it. 

“What were you doing?” Jaehyun questions curiously, “Were you on my phone?”

“No, what?” Doyoung says, “Why would you accuse me like that?”

“No reason, sorry,” Jaehyun apologizes, “Well, I’m going to sleep. So you can do whatever, but I’m tired from the drive.” 

Doyoung nods quickly and takes his place on the ground. He admits that the floor is hard and cold, but there is absolutely no way he is going to sleep in the same bed as Jaehyun. Especially after the shower he had. 

It’s about an hour later when Jaehyun’s breathing evens out and Doyoung finally lets himself relax. He’s lucky that Jaehyun didn’t see the text. It’d be awkward. 

Then he remembers. 

It wouldn’t delete from his texts, only his Notification Center. Now he feels stupid. There’s only one way to solve this. 

Break into Jaehyun’s phone and delete the message from the phone completely. He shivers at the sudden coldness.  **_Wasn’t there supposed to be heating?_ **

Doyoung tries not to stress on that one too much. He tiptoes over to the bedside table and grabs hold of Jaehyun’s phone. It denies his facial recognition obviously, but he can still put it in front of Jaehyun’s face and get into it. 

He does feel bad for doing this, but he can’t let his little secret out. Jaehyun would make fun of him the entire trip, tease him, and laugh whenever Doyoung would do so much as breath. 

As soon as he puts the phone in front of Jaehyun’s face, his wrist is grabbed and his body is practically slammed to the sheets. 

Doyoung sputters and his eyes widen to see a fully awake Jaehyun peering down into his eyes. He feels warm. 

“You know, if you wanted me to fuck you that bad you could’ve just asked.” Jaehyun hums, bringing his body to straddle the older boy, “You think I didn’t see the text? I have an Apple Watch, Doyoung.”

“I-I… Listen—“ Doyoung tried to get anything else out, but their position made him extremely warm and bothered. 

“You look pretty like this, you know?” Jaehyun smiled, “I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

“W-What?” Doyoung stutters, “What?”

“I know you like me, Doyoung,” Jaehyun says, “You're too dense to realize it yourself too, I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking. I’ve been told numerous times how wonderful of a person I am, but I never thought it’d make me feel the way I do when the words came out of your mouth.”

Doyoung feels taken aback. He always knew that he didn’t truly hate Jaehyun. Not when they’ve never fought, or discussed how they mutually ‘hate’ each other. Maybe it’s true that Doyoung couldn’t find a single thing to hate about Jaehyun so he formed this little belief in his head that he hated the younger. That was the truth. He’d never imagine it coming from Jaehyun’s mouth of all people. 

“Maybe you’re right…” Doyoung mumbled, “I tried so hard to hate you because I envision you as this perfect human.”

“You’re so cute when you call me perfect,” Jaehyun smirked, “You’re pretty when you’re under me as well.”

Jaehyun’s voice makes him feel some type of way. 

“God,” Doyoung mumbles, “God, I need you so bad.” 

“All you had to do was ask, bunny,” Jaehyun leans down and captures the black haired boys lips in his and grinds a little down on him. The action makes Doyoung moan pathetically, “Aish, you’re so cold. Want me to warm you up?”

“Please,” Doyoung feels his dick twitch at how deep Jaehyun’s voice got, making him lift his hips for some sort of friction.

“Ah, ah,” Jaehyun takes his free hand and pushes him down into the mattress, “You’re a bad bunny. So mean to me, right? You’re just a bad little bunny. Hm?”

“J-Jaehyun— you’re a prick,” Doyoung whimpers. Jaehyun being so condescending turns him on, “But… if you want to b-be mean you can.”

Jaehyun smiles at that, “Do you have a safe word?”

“Um, the colors are okay,” Doyoung replies softly, “Red, yellow, and green.”

“Alright baby,” Jaehyun is quick to slip Doyoung’s shorts down mid thigh, and press his hand against the boys wrection, “God, you’re tiny? Pathetic. For someone who acts all big and tough I wouldn’t expect you to be so tiny.”

Doyoung feels his eyes water and lets out a breathy moan. He knew he was small. It wasn’t something he was ashamed of, he couldn’t help it. 

The younger male tugs down his boxers and slides the erection into his hand and jerks at it softly, “Baby, be good. Don’t cum.”

He nods quickly at Jaehyun’s request, trying to even out his breathing even though he knew it was most definitely impossible at this point. As the time passed, Jaehyun picked up the pace. Doyoung could feel his orgasm coming. 

“Jae, I-I’m close,” Doyoung said weakly, “Can I-I please—“

“No.” Jaehyun stopped what he was doing and leaned down to press kisses against his exposed neck, “Hm, let's take off this shirt?” 

The older nodded and allowed Jaehyun to help him sit up, pulling off the shirt and throwing it somewhere on the ground. Doyoung was pulled against Jaehyun’s chest, his hard dick pressing against the fabric of his sleep shirt.

Doyoung practically cries from the lack of release, and the other ignores it. Jaehyun presses his lips against his neck, biting and kissing anywhere he could reach. 

Taeyong is going to laugh his ass off when he sees it.

“Jaehyun, please let me come, please,” Doyoung whimpers at a particular thrust Jaehyun had done. 

“Just a little longer,” Jaehyun replies, “You’re so sensitive. Are you a virgin?”

“No— No I’m not—“ Doyoung gasps, “It’s just been a little while.”

Jaehyun cooed and smiled against his neck, “That’s precious.”

“Um, okay…” Doyoung laughed a little and wrapped his arms around them others neck, “Jaehyun, I-I want you.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Jaehyun said sweetly, then placed Doyoung one the bed and went through the duffle bag next to the floor. He took out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

“D-Did you plan on this?” Doyoung asked incredulously, “I’m so mean to you though?”

“I see right past you, and right now I know you’re still putting this cool guy front on,” Jaehyun said, “Let me take care of you, bunny.” 

“Come here, I want to see you.” 

Doyoung crawls over to Jaehyun and lets the man take him, pulling him over his lap and purposely making their dicks rub together. Doyoung whines at the touch and digs his nails into Jaehyun’s back.

“How the h-hell are you so calm with your fucking erection?” Doyoung hissed, “I-I feel like I’m going to burst.”

“Good,” Jaehyun replies with a hint of teasing in his voice, “You’re naughty. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this, every time you mouthed off at me I’ve wanted to press you against the closest surface and fuck the life out of you.”

“J-Jaehyun, I don’t hate you,” Doyoung whimpers, “I really like you. I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun almost breaks character to smother the boy in his arms and kiss him all over, but he fights that urge and settles for pinching his ass.

“I know, bunny, I know,” Jaehyun says to him, “You’re not bad, I was teasing you.”

Doyoung feels a weight lift off his chest and he leans into the bigger male with a quiet sigh. For some reason he felt so small next to Jaehyun. He knew he wasn’t small— he wasn’t small like Kun, Taeil, or Taeyong. Hell, even that one guy Kun was with on the bus. Ten? Yeah. Doyoung only shorter than Jaehyun by around two or three centimeters, and his shoulders were wide. He feels so vulnerable being completely naked in front of this man he claimed to hate hours before. 

But Jaehyun was so strong, his body was so much stronger than his and it made Doyoung feel like a small bunny under a wolf. 

“What’re you thinkin’ bout, bunny?” Jaehyun whispers into his ear lowly, “Hm?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “None of your business.”

“Hm,” Jaehyun sighs and trails a finger down Doyoung’s spine, “Your skin is so cold.”

“I feel like the heating is off,” Doyoung shivered, “God did the heating break?”

Jaehyun snickers as he remembers Doyoung is completely naked, complaining about how cold it is. He smiles. 

“Maybe you’re really cold because you’re naked?” Jaehyun suggests, “I mean—I know how to warm you up.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “At least take me to dinner first.”

“Is that a promise?” Jaehyun asks.

“Yes,” Doyoung holds a pinky up, “Now you have to promise me.”

Jaehyun locks their pinkies, “Alright, I promise too. I guess we’ll save the love making for next time?” 

“Um, yes, b-but can you please just let me fucking come?” 

It’s quite odd that Doyoung almost completely forgets that he’s clearly erect and stimulated. And it’s all Jaehyun’s fault. 

“Of course, bunny.”

“I swear to god, stop calling me that,” Doyoung whines, grinding a little for friction, “I hate you.”

“Really?” Jaehyun replies, grabbing Doyoung’s dick in his hands and pumping it, “Do you really hate me?”

Doyoung pants and lets out a loud whimper, the touch making his body go crazy, “C-Christ, God, Lord, what the ever living hell— no— I d-don’t—“ Jaehyun squeezes his cock slightly, making Doyoung practically cry out, “I don’t h-hate you! You bitch!”

“You’re really aggressive when you’re horny,” Jaehyun comments and pumps him a little rougher, “You wanna come?” 

Doyoung nods quickly, “W-What the fuck kind of question is that?”

“Mm,” The younger sighs, “Are you close?”

“Y-Yes— God— I am, I am so c-close,” Doyoung whimpers, “Please, p-please Jaehyun, let me c-come.”

“Go on, bunny,” He coos at Doyoung, “Release for me.”

When Doyoung orgasms, his moan could probably be heard all across the hotel. Jaehyun smiled at him and moved so Doyoung would be on his back.

“Jae,” Doyoung pants, “Can I suck you off?”

Jaehyun stays above him for awhile, seeming to think about what just came out of the other boys mouth. 

“What’s your color?” He asks, probably because Doyoung still looks out of breath.

“Green,” Doyoung nods, “I can do it.” 

“Alright baby, come get on your knees in front of me,” Jaehyun instructs, moving to sit at the end of the bed. Doyoung quickly climbs onto the ground and eyes Jaehyun from his kneeling position, “You look so precious like this.” 

Instead of biting back with a remark, Doyoung lays his head on Jaehyun’s thigh. He rests his hand on the inside of the younger’s thigh and sighs.

“You’re so big, are you sure you can fit in my mouth?” Doyoung wonders, “Hmm.”

Doyoung walks his fingers up the other’s thigh, stopping when he reaches his crotch. Smirking, he presses into it. 

Jaehyun immediately grabs his wrist and holds it in the air, “No.”

“No?”

“No, don’t use your hands,” Jaehyun says, “Only your mouth.”

“H-How will I get your pants off?” Doyoung asks softly, his eyes peering into Jaehyun’s. He simply stands and takes off his shirt, shivering when cold air hits his skin.

However, before either of them could continue, Doyoung’s phone blades and it makes them both snap to look at the ringing device. 

Doyoung grabs it and answers, “What?!”

He didn’t mean to sound rude, but why the hell was he calling at two in the morning?

“The snow storm blew out the power lines, luckily this place has generators or we wouldn’t have water or anything,” Taeyong laughs, “We’re snowed in, there’s like, six feet of snow.”

There’s a muffled voice, then Taeyong laughs, “Okay, like five feet. But we’re all trapped in the rooms until they can get us out.”

“We’re trapped?” Doyoung gasps, “What?”

“What a boner killer,” Jaehyun says. He lays back on the bed and lets his arms flop to either side of him. 

“Don’t panic okay?” Taeyong responds to Doyoung, “It’s not that bad, the generator still works so the power is still on.” 

Doyoung nods.

Don’t panic.

It’s not that Doyoung afraid of the dark, no, it’s more of what’s in it. Essentially whenever he’s in a bad situation, such as this one, his brain automatically wires the worst possible outcomes and makes sure he’s never at peace. 

“Doie? Jaehyun is there with you. He won’t make fun of you or anything.” 

“Right. I have to go now.” Doyoung hangs up and looks around the room for his clothes. He was shivering so bad now, and he’s sure that if he goes any longer without some warmth he’d pass out. 

Now that’s a boner killer. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, okay?” Jaehyun says, he helps Doyoung up and to the bathroom. After he wipes him down, Doyoung gets dressed and wrapped his arms around himself, “Sorry for this random mood killer.”

“Hey, no worries, we can’t control the weather,” Jaehyun laughs, “It’s gonna be alright.”

“What if it’s not?”

“Then it’s not, but I won’t let anything hurt you.” Jaehyun reaches out and places a hand on the black haired boy’s head, and offers a smile. Doyoung stares at the other for a moment.

“I trust you…” Doyoung says, “God, this is really awkward, I’m sorry.”

“Why’s it awkward?”

“We were literally about to have sex, then Taeyong called and now you’re comforting me,” Doyoung rubbed his eyes and looked at the windows, “We should’ve looked outside, maybe then we would see how much snow is on the ground.”

“I guess, but what we were doing was kinda hot.” Jaehyun pumps his shoulder against Doyoung, “How ‘bout next time we don’t do this in the middle of a snow storm?”

“Good idea.”

Jaehyun took hold of Doyoung’s wrist and brought him over to the bed, checking to make sure they didn’t make a mess (they didn’t), and pulled the covers back. When Jaehyun sat down, Doyoung followed and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

Softly, Jaehyun pressed a kiss onto Doyoung’s lips, but before he could pull away the boy tugs him by the hair and kissed him rougher. He trailed his lips across his cheek, and then down Jaehyun’s jaw, nipping at the soft skin with his teeth.

“God,” Jaehyun sighed, “You’re so good to me.”

The younger man tipped his head backwards so Doyoung could get better access, allowing the soft lips to travel down it. He successfully caused two hickies in his neck, before lifting his head back up to face Jaehyun.

“Now, you have some too,” Doyoung smiles.

Jaehyun nodded and scooted their bodies more towards the middle of the bed, carefully maneuvering them so they were in a lying position. 

The smaller boy sighed as he laid against the chest, feeling some sort of ease hearing the heartbeat of Jaehyun. He wonders why it took just a shower to realize that he doesn’t  _ hate  _ Jaehyun. 

He knows deep down that he never hated Jaehyun, it was too much of a random thing to do. Anyone with eyes could see the way Doyoung looked at Jaehyun when he thought no one was looking. Doyoung supposes that the ‘anger’ he felt wasn’t actually him being angry at Jaehyun, it was more of him wondering what made him so irresistible to glare at. 

“You think too much, baby,” Jaehyun sighs, his eyes are closed and his hand is running through Doyoung’s hair.

“I get told that a lot,” Doyoung replies. 

“I know,” He says. Jaehyun is now massaging his head, “You need to take better care of yourself, bun, exams are rough but your mental health and well-being is important.”

Doyoung decides not to respond, just snuggling further into the younger man's hold. 

The silence is a lovely thing. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were trapped in a cabin with minimal lighting, no heating, and no food then maybe Doyoung would feel completely at ease in this embrace. But to be frank, there’s some sort of welcoming feel to Jaehyun’s hold. 

He finally allows himself to fall asleep. 

When he wakes up the next day, Jaehyun is still fast asleep. 

“You’re awake!” It’s Johnny’s voice, it’s loud and makes Doyoung groan, “You two are so cute.”

“I thought we were snowed in?” Doyoung whined, “How’d you get in?”

“Well, after the snow stopped a bunch of people came and cleared pathways so we could get out.” He explains, “Or trip was sadly cancelled, but at least you and Jaehyun had a fun time!”

Doyoung sits up, “We didn’t do anything that you need to know of.” 

“Taeyong and I surely kept warm through the night,” Johnny smirked, and Doyoung was sure if Taeyong was there the brunette would get slapped across the head. 

“I’m telling Taeyong you told me that,” Doyoung says. Jaehyun rolls around a bit and wraps an arm around Doyoung’s waist sleepily.

“Bunny, don’t listen to Johnny, he’s a weirdo,” Jaehyun mumbles, he presses his lips into Doyoung’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Bunny?” Johnny raises his eyebrows, “That’s cute.”

“It’s annoying, and don’t act like I don’t know about the things you call Taeyong,” Doyoung scolds, “Now get out of here.”

After Johnny finally leaves, Jaehyun pulls Doyoung back down into a hug.

“Can we just stay like this for a little while longer?” Jaehyun hums, “I like this.”

Doyoung doesn’t protest, instead he turns and rests against Jaehyun once more. 

“Anything for you,” Doyoung replies, then dozed back off into his slumber. 

Maybe getting snowed in wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for liking :-) kudos n comments are very appreciated.


End file.
